A stabilizer control device for a vehicle commonly gives appropriate roll moment to a stabilizer bar provided between left and right wheel of the vehicle while turning travel. As an example to realize this function, a disclosed Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2002-518245 has been proposed. In this disclosed document, a roll stabilizer device for a vehicle has been constructed wherein an electromechanical rotating actuator is disposed between a pair of stabilizer bars. Additionally, a motor and a reduction gear device are interposed between said pair of stabilizer bars. The reduction gear device is made of a common multistage planetary gear mechanism.
In above mentioned roll stabilizer device of a vehicle, the motor and the reduction gear device are provided as a unit which is referred to as an actuator. The length of each divided stabilizer bar with the actuator system is shorter than that of previous type (i.e. non divided, a single stabilizer bar) without actuator system as much as width direction length of the actuator. Accordingly, compared with the single stabilizer bar, the thickness of the divided stabilizer bar turns into thick to ensure the torsion force necessary only by the stabilizer bar while the actuator does not work.
Thus, whole the stabilizer system becomes larger and heavier. This causes restriction for mounting to vehicle since one side of stabilizer bar will be attached to a suspension member.
As an example of a reduction mechanism for providing large reduction ratio, a Ferguson Mechanical Paradox has been published on “Kilougaku” by K. Ogawa and I. Katoh, 1st. edition, 7th print, Morikita Shuppan Co. Ltd. pages. 164-165 (Mar. 1, 1976). As another example of a reduction mechanism, a harmonic drive mechanism (which is the trademark of Harmonic Drive Systems, Inc.) has been opened on the web site http.//www.hds.co.jp/HDS_hp_english/english/hd/index.html (retrieved on Feb. 13, 2004).